


Darcy & Steve & Dinosaur Hill

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The dangers of giant hand bags, Toy stores at Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: Steve suggests some shopping with Darcy, then takes her to the toy store, Dinosaur Hill. It's coming in on Christmas and Darcy is not impressed with his plan.





	

“I am not going in there and you can’t make me!” Darcy pointed a finger imperiously at the door, shaking her head hard. She liked spending time with Steve, really she did, but this was asking too much.

“Why?” Steve asked, looking adorably confused. “It’s just a toy store.”

“Just a toy store,” Darcy shook her head and looked at him like he was absolutely crazy. “Just a toy store he says. No Steve, that is Dinosaur Hill, one of the most popular toy stores in Manhattan. And it’s almost Christmas, which means it’s going to be totally packed with little kids getting their grubby hands all over everything and their stressed out parents who won’t think twice about knocking you around with their oversized handbags!”

“I’m pretty sure I can keep you safe from large handbags, Darce.”

“Yeah, well I don’t believe you,” she sniffed, folding her arms and standing her ground. Her point was nicely underlined when a woman with a baby strapped to her front and a small child clinging to her hand smacked Darcy across the back with her diaper bag as she hurried past and in to the shop. Darcy stumbled forward and Steve caught her before she could topple too much off balance.

“I still think you’re overreacting,” Steve said, and Darcy huffed.

“Think all you want, I’m not going in to that arena without some full on gladiator armour.” Steve’s mouth opened and she cut him off before he could make a sound. “And yes, I know! Gladiator armour was like a helmet and some arm guards and that was it, but you so know what I mean so don’t you dare sass me with historical knowledge here Steven.”

“I would never sass you with historical knowledge,” Steve said evenly, fighting to keep a smile from his face.

“When we get back to the tower I’m making Jarvis play a montage of every time you’ve sassed someone about saying something historically wrong. It’s going to go for an hour. We’ll need to borrow Tony’s movie theatre and get popcorn before it starts. And you’re paying.”

“Oh I’m paying huh? That mean you’ll let me put M&M’s in it?”

“No! Oh my gods, you are so weird, who even does that?”

Steve’s answer was cut short as he was shoved by another woman, this time child free, but with a handbag big enough to rival any diaper bag on the market. And for Steve to stumble it meant there had to be some pretty fierce force going on there.

“Maybe you’re right about avoiding the toy shop today,” he admitted, rubbing at the momentary sting in his back.

“Ha!” Darcy exclaimed, poking a finger to his nose.

“Not because it’s an insurmountable feat or anything, but I do have to consider my team, their safety, what they can handle, that sort of thing.” Steve smirked.

“Oh so now you’re playing the Captain card huh?”

“Well I am Captain America.”

“You’re a pain in my ass.”


End file.
